Maximum Lightning
by AutumnLashae
Summary: Lightning was raised in a science lab in Germany she's fought for her life since she can remember.After 2 years on the run she decides to go to the United States to get away from her previous life.What will happen when she runs into the Maximum Ride crew? Will they be her new family or will she find new a hell? WIll she fall in love? Or find that life for her will never be happy?


A/N:Okay so here's the rundown,this is mostly based after the second book of the Maximum Ride series and a few parts of the newer books from the series I will be changing alot to kind of make it more of my own story for example Max knows Ella and are her half sister and Mom but that's it that's as far as that goes. Also Max,Fang,and Iggy are 16 and the others are a year or two older as well.I don't want to particularly base it off the books completely I want it to be sort of my own creation so just a heads up of where it's mainly based if that seemed a little confusing hopefully you'll be able to jump right in with it all.

"Come on damn wings! Fly faster!" I angrily shouted to myself while pumping my almost 14 foot wings through the blue sky.

Behind me a group of 12 flying erasers flew close on my trail.I had flown from Germany all the way to Blue Ridge Mountains of Virginia, in the United States,hoping I could get away from the erasers and other hybrids that tracked me constantly since I had escaped from the lab where I grew up. But it looks like there were erasers and crazy scientists here too,I should have figured as much for two years I had been on the run I couldn't do it much longer on my own, they weren't giving up on finding me either.

The tired aches filled my golden shiny wings I had been flying for so long I couldn't even remember how long it'd been.I was starving, thirsty and exhausted. The situation was getting bleak as I searched down below for a route out, but none seemed apparent. I was beginning to fall behind quickly and the erasers seemed to be gaining on me. I pushed my wings harder and harder letting myself glide through the air trying to give myself a small break but it was no use. I looked ahead and seen a small ledge I gave it all I had, quickly trying to speed up in time to get there quick enough to let myself recoup before they landed and I had to fight. This seemed to be my only way to get out of this and as much as I hated it if I didn't fight them I'd end up dead and I worked hella hard to get here.

Though there was a problem. I was starting to drop it was getting hard to even keep myself up let alone fly faster. I was just too exhausted, I wouldn't be able to fight even if I did make it to the ledge I'd have to outrun them. I put in one more good thrust upwards but I quickly began freefalling and I heard the erasers shriek with delight. I seen everything in my life flash. The cages, the experiments, the torture, my escape and fighting to be free for two years. I couldn't let it be all in vain, but the fall alone is going to hurt me I've at least got to land in a tree and jump to the ground or I'll be captured for sure when I hit the ground. I looked down at the ground and seen that there weren't any trees in my direction and how fast I was approaching the green ground. I folded my weak wings in to me close when the time was right I'd spring them out and catch the wind and hopefully I could float down. Timing was of the essence though or I'd snap my wings out too hard and break them. I was almost to the ground and the wind was almost perfectly ready to carry me. I positioned my legs ready to run and flapped my wings gently out and just as planned I slowly came to a landing. As soon as I met the ground I kicked off as fast as my legs would take me through the woods up ahead.

Call me crazy but I kind of liked the chase I had quite the endurance and even though the erasers were part wolf I could probably beat them in a track meet any day. I heard a few of them howling after me and I grinned, if I could run long enough my wings would get me over the mountains faster and I could run the rest of the way. Problem was, they had quite the endurance too they just weren't as fast as I was. As the adrenaline pumped through my veins I picked up speed leaving them all behind only to realize they played it smart; which is a new one on me. Half of the erasers stayed on the ground to chase me and the other half kept to the sky incase the ones on the ground lost me. Still, they aren't so smart. They couldn't possibly fly much longer with their bulky bodies. I kicked it in and went even faster passing the emerald green forest and getting slapped by twigs and small branches. I had to keep a close watch on the ground so I didn't fall over a root or rock but I felt like I had this one over on them. I turned to look back to see just how much of a lead I had. As soon as my head turned back I felt myself thud into what felt like another person…I hit my head so hard my vision went fuzzy and I tumbled in what felt like a tangle of wings. I felt the breath whoosh out of me as I rolled at least four times.

Who or whatever I ran into let out a "oomph!"

"Run!" I choked out in between breaths.

As my vision came in I was almost positive I was dreaming as a tall skinny blonde boy with _wings_ just like mine stood in front of me.

"What in the hell?" I shouted.

"Iggy!" I heard a voice shout.

"Max!" the boy called.

All the while the erasers were catching up.

I was about to rub my eyes when a girl with brown shoulder length hair and _wings _came running up to the tall pale boy. She and I gaped at each other in amazement.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

I was so in shock I found it hard to speak

"That's not important right now we got to get out of-"

"BOMBS AWAY!" I heard a small voice shout.

"Get down!" The girl commanded.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not but I did as she instructed. Quickly after a 'BA-BOOM' followed and echoed through the woods as eraser fur and body parts flew everywhere.

"Whoa.." I whispered.

"All clear!" I heard.

I got up and couldn't believe my eyes as I seen four more bird kids just like me all staring at me in bewilderment.

"Can we keep her?" The littlest one asked. She was small with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair that was stuck to her face.

"Angel we don't know if she's a real…well we don't know if she's legit." The oldest girl said.

"But she is I listened to her thoughts." The little girl, Angel shrugged.

They all looked at me carefully.

"She's so pretty! She looks like a model! Oh Max c'mon if Angel says she's the real deal she must be oh please can she stay!" Another dark skinned girl begged.

I was a little overwhelmed and confused, some of them already wanted me to stay

"She never told me what her name was." Max said.

They all turned to me.

"I-It's um, Lightning." I stammered.

"Lightning?" Max boasted.

I nodded as they all looked at me wonderingly.

"Where you from?" A older guy asked he was around my age with black hair and dark eyes. His wings were so black they almost looked purple.

I hesitated," A science lab in Germany."

They all looked at each other, some raising eyebrows, some looking fascinated.

"What are you doing here?" The boy added.

"I escaped the lab two years ago…I've been on the run since. I thought I'd come somewhere else in hopes no one would find me but that was a slim chance." I sighed.

Max looked at Angel questionably, "Well…she's legit?"

"Yeap. She's telling the truth." Angel smiled.

"Well I guess if you want you can hang with us. Pretty sure the rest of the flock wouldn't forgive me if I left you here. But listen up, if I suspect any funny business from you at all I will personally kick your ass. I'm Max by the way." She said giving me a quick shake of the hand.

Max had short brown hair with blonde natural highlights she was as tall as me and her wings were a mixture of brown and white speckles. She had a firm but gentle look to her, all in all she seemed quite interesting I assumed she was the leader of the group.

The tall dark guy stepped up, "I'm Fang." He said quietly with a swift nod.

Fang was tall and slim as we all were, he had black shiny hair and as I said earlier his dark black wings took on a purple hue. He was pale and had mostly black on.

"I'm Iggy." The guy who I ran into earlier said touching my shoulder.

He had light crystal blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair he was also very pale and his white wings were so clean and well kept.

"Iggy is blind so he needs to be familiar with you so he can, well get your scent so to speak." Max spoke up.

Iggys face flushed, "Yeah thanks for that." he huffed. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Oh, no, go ahead." I said.

He ran his hands so lightly over my wings I hardly felt anything he lightly touched my long hair and delicately touched my cheek. He then stepped back and sat down with the others who had already introduced themselves.

"I'm Gazzy or Gasman whichever! Don't ask why though. Iggy's my right hand man." The younger boy said with a slight smile.

He had blonde curly hair and light blue eyes he was quite the charmer.

"I'm Nudge! You're so pretty I'm really happy Max is letting you stay I've always wanted someone to play dress up with and you're like a real life Barbie your hair is gorgeous!" The dark skinned girl said all in one breath.

I smiled and thanked her, Nudge was still in her early teen years with a short brown afro, she had warm brown eyes and I could tell she loved to talk and was quite the girl of the group.

The last little girl waltzed over and grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. "I'm Angel. I can read minds." She said with a nonchalant smile

Angel had blonde curly hair and those light blue eyes along with white wings to match she really did look like a angel.

"Well you've met the flock. Were going to go grab some grub from the town over the mountain, you seem pretty exhausted. Iggy and Nudge will stay here with you while we go scout some food." Max instructed.

I nodded and the others took off. I sat on a rock with the others and took it all in…I had actually found people just like me…It didn't seem real.


End file.
